Wrestling Kingdom Hearts
by Alter Shead
Summary: Cowritten with Neros Urameshi. Sora must team up with John Cena and Dave Batista to find King Theodore Long, Riku and Kairi.
1. Awake the heart

This is my first KH parody, and maybe the first one involving WWE. Okay, read and review, please…

**Wrestling Kingdom Hearts**

**Awake the heart**

We see a brown spiky haired kid, with a red and black shirt, with short white sleeves and red shorts named Sora sleeping in front of a TV, with a SmackDown match on. He wakes up, and sees one of the matches.

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately! Like if are any of those matches real or not?_

He closes his eyes, and moments later, he wakes up, seeing he's not n his home anymore. We see a silver haired kid, with a yellow and blue sleeveless shirt and blue shorts named Riku, holding his hand for Sora. It seems that Riku's not noticing the big wave behind him. When Sora reaches for Riku's hand, a big wave takes him away from Riku. He sees the shore of an island, and sees a red haired girl, with a white sleeveless shirt, and pink skirt named Kairi smiles to him. Suddenly, he sees himself falling, and lands in the entrance to the ring. He then hears a familiar voice.

_I wasn't expecting you here, Sora. Sometimes, even the greatest fan can be the most coward fighter._

Sora was now recognizing the voice. But how did the voice know his name?

_So much to do, but so little time. Don't fear, the door is still shut. Now step into the ring. Do you have the guts to do it?_

It was none other than Eric Bischoff's voice. Sora runs, and enters in the ring. Suddenly, three weapons appear in front of him. The first was a steel chair with the SmackDown sign on it. The second on is a sledgehammer with the RAW Sign. Finally, the third one is a key shaped sword, with a key chain with the WWE sign.

_This is the power underneath you. You give it form, and it will give you strength. Choose wisely._

Sora was bit surprised and shocked at the time, but quickly recomposed himself, and choosed the sword.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this what you choose?_

"Yes it is!" said Sora, finally getting the courage to speak.

_Then, you must choose the power you give up._

He then looked at the rest of the weapons, and remembered the times he saw some of the wrestlers using sledgehammers on his favourite superstars. He was always angry when that happened. He choosed the sledgehammer.

_The power of the mage. Hidden Power. A sledgehammer of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you give up?_

"Yes it is!" said Sora, again, but this time more confident.

Suddenly, the weapons disappear, and the ring now changes. The only difference was that the ring was just a big cell, and Sora was in the outside. In the inside were many divas.

_You've won the ability to fight or in my language, to wrestle._

The sword appears in his hands, and he gives a few swings with his new weapon, and sees many shadows, which looked like ants with yellow eyes, surrounding him.

_Those are the Heartless. Creatures without a heart, seeking on other person's heart. There will be times where you have to wrestle. Keep your light burning strong._

Sora then slashes all of the Heartless, and then did a clothesline with the sword. Suddenly, he falls again, and lands in the backstage. He looks at a door saying SmackDown Locker Room, which was in front of him.

"Is this the door I must open?" asked Sora to Eric's voice.

He tried to open it, but it was locked. Suddenly, a chest appears in front of him. He then opens it, but it was just a paper saying "You're fired". A huge crate appears.

_To prove you're worthy of destroying the Heartless, crush the crate._

Sora was a bit confused about that, but he did a few slashes with the sword, and the crate was destroyed. A barrel appeared, but Sora guessed that it was to be destroyed, so he crushed it.

_Now try to open the door._

Sora then opened the door easily. He entered in the locker room, and saw three men. One of them was wearing a suit, with a blue tie. It was Tazz. Another was a man with the same suit as Daivari, only with a red tie. It was Michael Cole. The third was a man with a purple shirt, and brown pants. It was Jerry Lawler.

_Those aren't the actual lead announcers from RAW and SmackDown. Those are fragments of your heart. To open the door, just answer their questions._

First Tazz made him a question.

"Hey kid, what are you afraid of?" asked Tazz.

"Getting old. I wanna win many matches, so I can prove I'm the strongest of them all!" said Sora.

Then, it was Michael Cole's turn.

"So, what do you want out of life?" asked Michael Cole.

"To see rare sights!" said Sora.

Finally, Jerry asked him his question.

"What's most important to you?" asked Jerry Lawler.

"My friendship!" said Sora.

_Okay, let's see. You're afraid of getting old, you wanna see rare sights and friendship is the most important thing to you. Your journey should begin at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one._

"Well, as long as I win matches…!" said Sora.

_The day you open the door is very near from now on._

Suddenly, Sora was falling again, and landed in a ring with a big ladder

_That's what I call an Interference Point. There you can heal yourself._

After that, more Heartless appeared. Sora then slashed them away against the barrier. Finally, he dropkicked the Heartless left, destroying it. He then started falling, and landed in another ring.

_The closer you get to the light, the bigger your shadow becomes._

He looks behind him, and sees that his shadow became a huge heartless with a heart shaped hole in his chest.

_But don't be afraid. And don't forget-_

Sora vs. Darkside Heartless

Sora tries to slash the Darkside, but it has no effect. The Darkside tries to punch him, and Sora dodges. Sora then gives a Springboard Clothesline to the Darkside's hand. Finally, he finishes him of with a final swing of the sword.

Sora wins

Suddenly, a big dark vortex sucks everything in, along with Sora. Sora then hears Eric's final words.

_But don't be afraid, you hold the mightiest weapon of all. And don't forget, you're the one that will open the door._

The ring disappears, along with Sora, and Eric Bischoff's voice fades.

The prologue is over. Thanks to Neros Urameshi for helping me with the cast of characters, and hope he keeps on helping me.


	2. Destiny Islands and WWE Castle

Okay, newly updated chapter. Read on, everybody….

**Wrestling Kingdom Hearts**

**Destiny Islands and WWE Castle**

Sora woke up dizzily on his couch, in the living room. He was then greeted by Kairi, who showed a smile on her face.

"Wake up, you lazy bum!" said Kairi, who turned off his TV. "You and your WWE matches. When will you stop watching this junk?"

"Hey it's not junk! They're real, I can promise that!" said Sora, annoyed at what Kairi said. "Besides, I was swallowed by this huge black thing, that trapped me in several rings, and then the doors and…"

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, or something?" asked Kairi, raising an eye brown.

"I don't know, it was so bizarre!" said Sora.

"Well, you can tell me more stuff about the WWE on our way to the beach!" said Kairi, while the two of them were now in the outside. "But someday, someone is going to take your Destiny Islands Title from you!"

"Oh yeah, well I'll be dead and born again before someone takes my title away." Said Sora, really confident. "By the way, do you remember how your world was before you came to this island?"

"I already told you several times that I don't remember!" said Kairi.

Suddenly, someone gives Sora a strange modified RKO. It was none other than Riku.

"Did you enjoyed my RiKO?" asked Riku, seeing Sora standing up.

"That's just an imitation of the RKO! The only difference is that you give a higher jump than normal!" said Sora. "Besides, my Soraplex is a better move. It's just like a Superplex, but the difference is that you give a humongous jump in the hair."

"Hey, what if you race to the beach, and the winner claims his powerful move." said Kairi. "Ready, set, GO!"

Riku and Sora looked at each other and runned to the beach, being followed by Kairi. Moments later, they found themselves close to a raft.

"Okay, we need a cloth, a rope and some logs. Sora, we need you to et those items." said Riku, confronting a confused Sora.

"WHAT? Why can't you go with me?" asked Sora, outraged.

"Because while you were dreaming about being the Universal Champion, me and Riku had already got some of the items. Now it's just you to look for the rest." said Kairi.

Sora then got to the island. After some hard search, he found a rope, next to Selphie. Selphie the said that if he wanted the rope, he had to defeat her.

Sora vs. Selphie

Sora then gave some slaps to Selphie, throwed her to the ropes and gave her a clothesline. Then, he elevated her and gave her a DropKick. He pinned her, and got the three count.

Sora wins

He got the cloth, and then, after some more moments of search, found a rope next to Tidus. Tidus told him that he would only get the rope if he won against him.

Sora vs. Tidus

Sora dropkicked him right in the face. Tidus then gave Sora some uppercuts, and throwed hip to the ropes, but Sora ended up giving him a Springboard Cross-Body. He then got the three count.

Sora wins

Finally, after many more moments of searching, he had to battle Wakka for the logs.

Sora vs. Wakka

Wakka had the upper hand in the match, and when he was about to give Sora the Wakka Bomb, Sora reversed it into a German Release Suplex. Sora then elevated Wakka to the corner, and gave him a Super DDT. Sora then got the three count.

Sora wins

Sora then returned to Riku and Kairi. Riku then challenged Sora to a Title Match. Sora then had to accept it.

Sora vs. Riku (Title Match)

Riku got the upper hand, and throwed Sora to the ropes, and gave him a clothesline. Riku then caught Sora, and was about to give him a Vertical Suplex, and Sora reversed it into a DDT. After that, Sora slipped in something, and hurt himself in the knee. When he was about to stand up, Riku went for the RiKO, but Sora reversed it into an Inverted DDT. Finally, Sora got Riku into the corner, and gave him the Soraplex. Sora then got the three count.

Sora wins (still Destiny Islands Champion)

After awhile, Kairi had returned home, and Riku then took something from his pocket, and handed it to Sora. It was a star shaped fruit.

"That's a Paopu Fruit! It is said that when two people share it, their hearts get intertwined, no matter what happens!" said Riku, while he was returning to his home. "Well, consider this, not only as a prize for today's victories, but as a friend's gift."

At another part of the Universe, we can see someone walking on a corridor. It was John Cena. He was singing one of his songs, this one was called Basic Thuganomics. He then entered in the Throne Room, but only saw Rey Mysterio looking at a letter. Rey then saw John, and handed the letter to him.

"I think the letter's directed to you, holmes!" said Rey.

John opened the letter, and then his face turned into a shocked expression. He runned from the Throne Room onto another room. He saw his friend, Dave Batista sleeping soundly.

"Hey Dave! DAVE? Animal?" it was no use, because Batista was sleeping too soundly. He then held him, and gave him the FU. Batista woke up harshly.

"Hey Cena, what's up?" asked Batista. Cena then told him about the letter, and he yelled really hard.

"THE KING DISAPPEARED?" after that, John closed Batista's mouth.

"Hey dawg, no one can know that the King's missing, okay?" said John, but he quickly noticed that the Queen, Mrs. Long, Maria were listening to him.

"Can't know what, Mr. Cena?" asked Mrs. Long to John, who got a bit nervous about his situation.

Rey then appeared behind the ladies, and handed over the letter to Mrs. Long.

"Hey dawg, why did you do that?" asked John, only to win a smile from Rey.

To Be Continued

Finished by now…


	3. My world without me

Ok, I thank to all of the reviewers who reviewed this story of mine. I'm also preparing and planning to do the Wrestling Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and the Wrestling Kingdom Hearts II. It's just a mindless spoiler, nothing important at all.

**Wrestling Kingdom Hearts **

**My world without me**

Sora woke up, and quickly got dressed. He grabbed his Destiny Islands Title belt, placed it on his left shoulder, and walked off to the beach, where he found Kairi seeing a RAW episode in a portable TV. She saw him looking at the TV's screen, and turned the TV off.

"Hey what was that for? I was watching that!" said Sora, a bit angry.

"That's my TV, you know! By the way, do you know where's Riku?" asked Kairi.

"I dunno! Let's look for him." proposed Sora, and the two went to search for Riku.

They found him in the Raft. He was sleeping soundly. Well, at least it looked like he was sleeping soundly. He woke up, and saw Kairi and Sora looking at him. Riku then lifted himself up, and looked straight to Sora.

"I've been thinking. What if we give a name to our raft?" asked Riku, raising an eye brown.

"That's not a bad idea. I've already got a name! What about S.S. WWE?" asked Sora.

"Oh yeah, well what about RiKO?" asked Riku.

Both Sora and Riku gave a smile to each other, and runned to the beach. When they got there, they found a ring, and entered in it.

"The rules are the following. The winner should name the raft as he wants!" said Kairi.

"Hey, what about if I win, I share a Paopu Fruit with Kairi, hum?" asked Riku, which made Sora mad.

"WHAT? No, you won't!" said Sora, preparing himself to fight.

Sora vs. Riku

Sora gave some slaps and punches to Riku, and tried give him a DDT, but Riku reversed it into a Suplex. Riku throwed Sora to the ropes, and gave him a Dropkick. He then went to lock the Full Nelson, and he successfully locked it. Sora then went to the ropes, jumped and landed in the top of Riku, breaking the Full Nelson. Sora went to the corner, and did a successful Elbow Drop to Riku. He then prepared Riku in the corner for the Soraplex, but he countered, and gave a Super DDT to Sora, and they both landed in the top of the stairs. Riku then entered in the ring, along with Sora. When Sora was right in front of Sora, he did a RiKO on Sora. He went for the pin. One… Two… Thr… he wasn't capable of getting the three count. He then prepared himself for another RiKO, but Sora gave blowing punches to his face, throwed him to the ropes, and gave him a Spinebuster. Sora finally gave him the Soraplex. Sora then got the three count.

Sora wins

"Yes, take that, Riku! The raft is called S.S. WWE!" said Sora.

"I still can't believe that, with all of those punches, and landing on the stairs and with me giving you my RiKO, you managed to win!" said Riku, confused.

"Oh yeah, about that Paopu Fruit thing…" Sora was interrupted by Riku's laughter.

"I still can't believe you actually fell for it." said Riku.

Kairi then walked to them.

"Sora, we need you to look for food to our trip. I'll give you the list." said Kairi, as she handed over a piece of paper to Sora.

After he searched for the food, which included mushrooms and a seagull egg, he found Wakka, Tidus and Selphie training a bit. They saw Sora.

"Hey guys, do you want a Handicap Match? You three against me?" asked Sora, while the others got to the ring.

"I'll take that as a yes!" said Sora, entering in the ring.

Sora vs. Wakka, Tidus and Selphie (Handicap 3-1 Match)

Sora went to Selphie, and dropkicked out of the ring, knocking her out. He gave a few uppercuts to Tidus, throwed him to the ropes, and gave him an Inverted Atomic Drop. Finally, he gave some slaps and the Three Amigos to Wakka, and gave him a Soraplex. He gave the pin to Wakka, and got the three count.

Sora wins

At night, Sora stayed in bed, holding the Paopu Fruit.

"Can this fruit really make the people's hearts get intertwined?" asked Sora to himself.

At the WWE Castle, Mrs. Long was reading the letter aloud.

_Playa Cena:_

_I'm sorry to have to rush of like this without warning anyone, but we've got a major problem. The stars are starting to disappear, and I suspect a heavy amount of Darkness is the causer of this. Please, go with Dave and found the key, which belongs to a kid named Sora. First, go to Traverse Town, and find a man named Squall Leon-Hart._

_King Theodore Long_

"Well, it's settled! You two will go, and will find the king." said Maria. "Oh and by the way, John! Can I be the leader of your Chain Gang while you're not around?"

"Of course baby! Why not?" said John.

"Oh yes, you'll need someone to record your adventure, so I know what's happening! And I think Rey is the perfect man for the job!" said Mrs. Long, as Rey went to Batista's side and gave him a friendly punch in his shoulder.

"So, where's that world travelling machine?" asked John, looking around.

"It's in the down floor. Please, be careful!" said Mrs. Long, as she saw the three of them reaching the stairs to the down floor.

They saw two men. They were none other than Kenny and Mikey from the Spirit Squad.

"Hey guys, were of to find the king, ain't it?" asked Kenny.

"How'd you knew that, dawg?" asked John, raising an eye brown.

"We have our sources! And we spy real well, too!" said Mikey.

They then blasted off to the outer space, until they couldn't be seen anymore. At the Destiny Islands, Sora woke up thanks to a tremendous storm. He then got to the outside, looking for everybody.

"Hey, where's everybody?" asked Sora, and saw Riku in front of him. His was darker than usual.

"The door to our world has opened! Now we can travel to other worlds!" said Riku.

"Wait, what about Kairi? We promised that it would be the two of us." said Sora.

Suddenly, Riku was being engulfed in Darkness, and reached for his hand. Sora held Riku's hand, but suddenly light came from something. The Keyblade Sora had chosen in his dream. Heartless started appearing, but he slashed them away. He runned to the inside of a cave, and saw Kairi really pale, almost sick. He kneeled himself at her side, and held her head.

"Are you alright, Kairi? Wait, I'll find something to heal you!" said Sora, but a gust of wind blows Belle away, and she disappears.

He then is blown away, also, to a ring. He then sees the Darkside Heartless in the other side of the ring.

"Great, now I'll have to fight this thing again!" said Sora, as he drew the Keyblade.

Sora vs. Darkside Heartless

Sora goes to the ropes, and lands a clothesline on the Darkside's hand. The Darkside then punches Sora, who is blown out of the ring. Suddenly, the Darkside warps his hand in the ring's floor, and some Shadow Heartless appear. Sora recovers, and jumps from the ropes, and gives an attack that looked like a West Coast Pop. The Shadows disappear, and Sora does many combos on the Darkside, finally defeating him.

Sora wins

Suddenly, a big hole in the sky opens, and sucks Sora in. Sora's tears land in the beach.

_I'm so sorry, Kairi, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie… I'll come back…_

To Be Continued

Okay, hope you like it. Once again, I thank to my loyal reviewers, and hope they review this chapter…


	4. In Traverse Town

Ok, let's move along…

**Wrestling Kingdom Hearts**

**In Traverse Town**

The WWE Ship landed in the streets of Traverse Town, and John Cena, Batista, Rey Mysterio and Chloe, Torrie Wilson's puppy came from the ship. They then looked at the stars. A star then exploded. Everyone gasped at this.

"Looks like Teddy Long was right! Another world has been destroyed!" said Batista.

"We must search for this kid and his key! Let's get moving!" said John.

"But we don't know anything about him! What if we took the King's advice, and look for this Leon guy?" proposed Batista, while Chloe runned into another direction.

Chloe got into an alley, and saw a kid with a big key shaped sword. It was Sora and the Keyblade. Chloe licked Sora's face, which woke him up. Chloe then returned to John, Batista and Rey, while Sora was now recomposing himself. Sora looked around, and saw that he wasn't in his island anymore. He was in some kind of town.

"Wow, where am I? Looks like a town! Wait, am I in another world? I gotta get some help!" said Sora, and he walked out of the alley.

Sora then entered in a shop nearby, and saw a blonde haired man, with a white and brown shirt, and blue shorts, with goggles in his head. He's name was Cid.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here? Hiding from Heartless, or something? Oh forget it, it's probably that!" said Cid, looking at the kid.

"My name's not kid! The name's Sora! By the way gramps, have you seen a girl named Kairi, or a boy named Riku around here?" asked Sora, angry for calling him kid.

"First, my name's Cid, and second, I haven't seen your friends, neither!" said Cid, also angry for calling him gramps.

"Ok, then am I in another world?" asked Sora.

"Yes, you're in Traverse Town, a place where people who lost their worlds continue with their lives!" said Cid. "I also lost my world, you know! I now run this Accessory Shop! Why don't you go look for them better, and come again if you need any help?"

"Well, ok!" said Sora.

"But be careful with those Heartless! There are many hunting for the people's hearts! You loose your heart, you become one of them!" said Cid.

"Ok, thanks for the advice, gramps!" said Sora, getting out of the shop.

Sora could hear Cid yelling at him for calling him gramps. He then battled a lot of Heartless, and then he reentered in Cid's shop.

"Looks like you didn't had any luck!" said Cid.

"Well, I'll just rest for a bit, and…" Sora was interrupted by someone.

"If you rest, they'll have more opportunities on taking away your heart! And those attacks against you will continue as long as you wield that key!" said the man, who had a black jacket, black pants and black boots.

"Who are you, then?" asked Sora.

"You don't need to know my name! You'll only have to give me the Keyblade!" said the man.

"Forget it, I won't give you a damn thing!" said Sora.

"Then, it's gonna be worst for you!" said the man, as he walked to the outside with Sora. Then, a ring magically appeared, as the two got to the ring.

Sora vs. Mysterious Man

Sora tried to give some kicks to the man's legs, but the man used a sword with a gun handle, and gave some combos to Sora. He throwed Sora to the ropes, but Sora escaped between the man's legs and came from behind and gave the man a huge Dropkick. Sora then tried giving a DDT, but the man countered with a huge Slam. The man then throwed Sora to the ropes, and Sora received an explosive strike from the man's weapon. The man then got the three count.

Mysterious Man wins

Suddenly, a ninja dressed girl appears in the street, and sees Sora unconscious.

"I think you went too hard on him, Leon!" said the woman.

"Well Yuffie, if he isn't capable of defeating me, how is he capable of defeating the Heartless?" asked Leon.

"Right now, he needs to rest! Your strike was a bit deadly!" said Yuffie.

John and Batista were walking in the streets of Traverse Town, and were also fighting many Heartless.

"Wow, it was a good idea to leave Chloe and Rey at the ship!" said Batista.

"Well, maybe it wasn't a good idea leaving Chloe, but it was a good idea leaving Rey!" they both laughed at what John said.

Suddenly, John feels someone tapping on his shoulder. He gets scared, and turns around, giving a huge slap to the person behind him. The person was a woman wearing a pink dress and brown boots. She luckily had blocked John's hand. The woman then sighed.

"Ops, sorry about that, miss!" said John.

"Whatever! Look, were you sent by King Theodore Long?" asked the woman. The two of them raised their eye browns.

"How'd you know that, and what's your name?" asked John.

"The name's Aerith!" said the woman. "Please, follow me!"

At a hotel, we see Sora waking up slowly. He then sees Kairi at the left side of his bed.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, I'm ok, Kairi!" said Sora, a bit dizzy.

"Kairi? Who's that? My name's Yuffie!" said Kairi, who changed into Yuffie. "Leon, I think you broke something on his head."

"Ok, I heard that enough times! Anyway kid, what's your name?" asked Leon.

"Sora, and who are you?" asked Sora.

"The name's Leon. Look, I misunderstood what was told me to do, and I gave you a beat up!" said Leon. "Look, we're here to help you! We can tell you many things about the Keyblade!"

"Like the Keyblade tracks the Heartless onto you! And we had to keep the Keyblade away from you, but this trick won't work for much long." said Yuffie.

"But I don't understand why the Keyblade chose a kid as its master." said Leon. "Well, looks like beggars can't be choosers!"

The Keyblade then reappears in Sora's hands. The scene changes to Aerith talking to John and Batista.

"As you may know, there are more worlds than your castle and this town!" said Aerith.

"Yes, and I thought that it was a secret!" said Batista.

"It was a secret because the worlds weren't connected, but the Heartless came and changed all of that!" said Aerith.

The scene then changes to Leon, Yuffie and Sora.

"Wait, if the Heartless want my heart, then why do they attack other worlds?" asked Sora.

"There aren't only good people, there are also evil people!" said Leon. "If there's someone with a greater Darkness in his heart, the Heartless have more probabilities of destroying that world!"

"That's right! Have you ever heard of someone named Ansem?" asked Yuffie.

The scene changes to John, Batista and Aerith.

"Who's Ansem?" asked John.

"A man who was studying the Heartless back at our world. He joined his discoveries in a Report." said Aerith.

"Do you mind if we take a look?" asked Batista.

"The pages are scattered all across the Universe." said Aerith.

"So, maybe the king went to find those lost pages!" said John.

"That's exactly what I thought!" said Aerith.

"Then we better go find the king before something happens to him!" said Batista.

"But first, we gotta get that kid Sora who holds the key!" said John.

"Wait, did you said kid who holds a key?" asked Aerith.

The scene changes to Sora, Leon and Yuffie.

"So, this is the Keyblade?" asked Sora.

"Yes, it is! The Heartless fear the Keyblade!" said Leon. "That's why they'll keep on attacking you, no matter what!"

"And I can't get rid of this thing?" asked Sora.

"Well, the Keyblade chooses only people with a pure heart to be their holders! And it chose you, so you're stuck with it!" said Yuffie.

Suddenly, a Heartless came, but Leon destroyed it right in time.

"Yuffie run! Me and Sora will take care of this!" said Leon, as Yuffie runned.

Leon and Sora striked many Heartless and accidentally gave a Double Clothesline with their weapons. They then went to the outside.

"Sora, go look for the boss of the Heartless! Take him down, and they'll go away!" said Leon, as Sora runned to find the boss.

Both John and Batista were destroying many Heartless, and Sora showed up to where they were, the Third District. When the three of them found each other, they looked at the huge Heartless in front of them.

"Ok, how the hell are we going to destroy this gigantic Heartless?" asked John.

Sora, John and Batista vs. Guard Armor

"Hey, you destroy the legs, you destroy the arms, and I'll take torso." said Sora, pointing to John and Batista.

John then gave a few FUs to the legs, and to finish off the last leg, he gave a Five Knuckle Shuffle to the leg, destroying it. Batista gave many Batista Bombs to the arms, and finished the left arm with a Spinebuster. Sora then destroyed the torso with a Super DDT and a Soraplex. They looked back, and saw that the head was still had energy. They gave their finishers, and defeated the Guard Armor.

Sora, John and Batista win

"So, you were looking for me?" asked Sora.

"Yes, we were looking for a kid named Sora and you match the picture, dawg!" said John.

"They were also looking for the Keyblade, as well!" said Leon.

"Why don't you come with us? With the WWE Ship, we can travel to the other worlds!" said Batista.

"Well, if I'll find Kairi and Riku, then I guess I'll go!" said Sora, a bit unsure.

"Of course you're going to find them, dawg!" said John.

"Are you sure about that, John?" asked Batista.

"Bits me Dave, but if we have to get the kid, then why not try convincing him!" whispered John to Batista.

"Oh yeah, but in our ship, we don't want any sad faces or frowning, okay? Only victory smiles or happy smiles!" said Batista to Sora.

Sora then putted the biggest smile ever, while everyone burst out laughing really hard.

"Now that's a smile!" said John.

They then introduced themselves.

"The name's Dave Batista!"

"My name's John Cena!"

"And I'm Sora!"

They then putted their on top of each others, and said «All for One, and One for All». The scene changes into a secret hideout, where we can see some evil Superstars talking to each others.

"I can't believe that the kid defeated that huge Heartless!" said a guy with a shirt saying RKO.

"Well, I think that it isn't the skinny kid, but the Keyblade!" said a huge black man, with a brown outfit.

"Why not transforming him into a Heartless? It would be much easier to destroy him!" said a weird looking guy, holding to a wood scepter.

"Those other two men with the kid are the King's minions!" said a guy with a pirate outfit. "Actually, I could destroy both of them!"

"Well, I doubt that!" said a guy with a hat, and an American flag around himself.

They all started arguing with each others until a man with one of those suits with a red tie came.

"So what if the Keyblade choosed the kid as its master?" said the man. "If he thinks he can defeat Darkness, he's completely wrong. Just wait and see!"

At Traverse Town, Sora was saying good bye to Leon, Yuffie and Aerith.

"Be careful when facing the Heartless! They can do many things we don't know!" said Leon.

"Oh yeah, and we pulled this out for you!" said Aerith, as she gave 100 gold coins to Sora.

"And this is for you, as an apology for Leon's mistake!" said Yuffie, giving Sora an Elixir.

"Believe on yourselves, and on your friends!" said Leon, as Sora, John and Batista left the hotel.

They were now close to the gates.

"This is where we left the WWE Ship! That's how we travel through the Universe!" said Batista. "Oh yeah, take this!"

Batista gave Sora a shiny badge, which entered in Sora's heart.

"That's Dodge Roll! You can dodge attacks more easily by rolling!" said Batista.

"And this is for you, too!" said John, as he also gave a shiny badge to Sora, entering in Sora's heart. "Now you can use my technique Five Knuckle Shuffle as perfect as me!"

Now they were coming aboard the ship, and John introduced Rey, Chloe, Kenny and Mikey. When they were leaving Traverse Town, Rey was writing his journal.

_With this new kid and his Keyblade riding with us through the Universe, I think things are going to be better for our side. _

To Be Continued

Okay, finally finished. R&R please…


End file.
